Changes
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella has always stayed with her best friend Alice during the summer, even though Edward, Alice's brother is always starting fights. What happens after Edward has been away a year. Will these two finally be able to get over themselves? All Human
1. Prologue

Okay so I will start posting this story when I have time today.

I'm hoping to get 5 reviews per chapter after I post them.

Until I get 5 reviews I won't post the new chapter.

(This doesn't count as a chapter.)

I don't care what the review says.

It can be positive, negative, or just random words.

I just want to know someone is reading it.

But I would like feed back if that is too much to ask.

No reviews just makes me feel as though no one is reading.

So please just review.

It takes five seconds.


	2. A Place in This World

As I walked into the room I knew this was going to be a long summer. Normally I when I visited the Cullen's I had Carisile and Esme to protect me from Edward. But not this summer.

This summer all I had was myself. Which meant that I would spend a majority of my time in my room. Sure Alice would come hang out with me while Jasper was hanging out with the boys but I was still probably going to go insane.

Every summer I can remember I've always spent it here at the Cullen's summer house with them. My mom had died when I was born so all I ever had was my dad, Charlie. He was a great person to have as a dad considering how easy it was to be around him. But I was always thankful for his summer long fishing and hunting trips. It let me have my freedom.

I also got to be with my best friend, Alice, but ever since her and Edward's best friend, Jasper, got together two summers ago they have been inseparable. See every summer the Cullen's allow their kids to bring two friends apiece. Alice has always brought me and Rosalie. While Edward always brings Jasper and Emmett.

Which fit perfectly for me considering I had no other family than Charlie and he was always gone during the summer.

The summers were usually the same. We would swim, hike, play truth or dare, but mainly me and Edward would argue.

At first it seemed like normal childhood bickering but than as we got older the parents were having to interfere more and more. One time we were all playing hide and seek, we were probably about eight. I was hiding behind an old oak tree by the pool. I was being really quiet but I still didn't hear Edward sneaking up on me. I didn't realize until I was being pushed into the pool by two rough hands that were connected to a huge smirk. Being pushed into the pool was nothing, it was what he did before that. He had stuck a huge wad of bubble gum in my hair by my left ear, but he made sure to get it across as much of my hair as he possibly could.

It was that summer I had to cut my hair so short that I resembled Bam Bam from the Flintstones. But trust me I got him back. It took him a good six months to regrow his eyebrows and hair after I shaved it all off.

But all that happened over 10 years ago. I'm hoping that since we are now old enough to go to jail for murdering each other, the thought of prison might stop us both. If not I will happily become best friends with some inmates.

I haven't seen him in a year though. During his junior year he got accepted into some fancy boarding school. Last summer was one of the worst. He was always rubbing it in my face that he was going to be able to travel all over Europe on his weekends off. He always knew how to push my buttons. I had always wanted to got to Europe and he knew that.

Hopefully the time in London proved to be a maturing experience for him. I don't want someone to die this year. The only thing stopping me before was Alice's parents, but they wont be here this year. Carisle has some doctors convention tour thing he is speaking at and Esme is going with him of course.

As I look out the window I notice that Alice and Rose are already in the pool. I guess I better hurry up and put on my bikini before they start wondering where I am.


	3. A Beautiful Day

I quickly grabbed my towel and headed outside. I had put on the navy blue bikini Alice bought for me before we left. She insisted that I needed a new swimming suit for this summer. I agreed. But then once the trip was over I somehow ended up with twenty new suits. There is no denying Alice. I rolled my eyes as I thought this. She somehow always gets her way.

When I walked outside I started hearing whistles. I turned my head to see Alice jumping up and down waving her hands at me with thumbs up. I laughed at seeing her. But that wasn't where the whistles were coming from. It was coming from the pool where Emmett was.

I just rolled my eyes at him and laughed. Emmett was like my big brother, plus I knew he had a thing for Rose so I didn't take any notice. I was so distracted by the big idiot that I tripped on one of the patio stones. I closed my eyes in anticipation to fall on the ground but instead I was caught by two strong hands. When I turned around I noticed they were connected to the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen.

Damn.

He let go of me and then I realized who it was. God, no.

No way in hell did I just say he had gorgeous eyes. Not Edward!

I mean come on he use to be so awkward looking. Well atleast to me. The awkward was more of a hatred that I had for him. Every time I use to look at him he looked the scum of the earth. But, but now. Damn.

I realized I had been staring.

"Sorry." I squeaked out. Why was I nervous. He is an ass. Snap out of it Bella.

He looked at me weird. Like I had something in my teeth. "It's fine. Really you should watch where your going."

Wait what, he wasn't being rude. And wow his voice. It use to be so squeaky and prepubescent. I use to always make fun of him by saying his balls hadn't dropped yet.

Just as I was fixing to walk off I suddenly felt self conscious in my bathing suit. Alice was smiling abnormally huge. God, I must be blushing.

I just picked up my towel I dropped and starting walking towards Alice mouthing, What The Fuck! She just shrugged.

It was so weird. Usually if me and Edward even got within ten feet of each other we would practically bite each others heads off. But just being nice. It was weirding me out.

As I took a seat next to Alice on one of the lounge chairs I could feel eyes burning into my body. I looked around and no one was looking at me. Now I'm just imagining stuff. I let my thoughts consume me.

_I can't believe Alice didn't tell me how hot Edward is now. Wait no. He isn't hot, he is just a lot better looking. Yeah. That's it. And Rosalie she didn't ell me either. She had seen Edward when he came back to town at his welcome home dinner. Why wouldn't she mention it. Whatever, Bella stop thinking about Edward. Just relax. It's a nice day outside. You are with your best friends and some idiot, yeah a really hot idiot. Shut up Bella. Fine. Why couldn't he just stay in London anyways. He seems like a much better person, I bet there are still a few glitches though. I mean he can't just come back perfect? Or could he?_

"Bella, Bella wake up! Come on its fixing to rain." Ugh, Alice's voice stirred me from my thoughts. I was pretty sure I wasn't sleeping. She needs to take a chill pill.

I opened my eyes just enough to see the dark clouds inching their way closer. Shit. Maybe I did fall asleep.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Now lets go in and eat." I grinned at her and she laughed. We had this joke that I was the skinniest fat person any of them had ever met. Even Emmett. After Edward left the boys started hanging out with us more and me and Emmett found that we both had a passion for food. Emmett is a really big guy, muscle not fat, but he still can't eat as much as me. It is something I am very proud of.

I got up and linked my arm with Alice. We started skipping our way into the house. For someone who had just came in contact with their worst enemy, I was in a pretty good mood. And I think Alice noticed too because she started giggling.

"Why are you laughing Alice?" She just looked at me with her huge pixie smile.

"Oh, I just know something you don't. And did you know that you talk in your sleep!"

I stopped and looked at her. My smile fading while hers just got bigger, if that was even possible.

"Oh Bella stop, you look like you seen a ghost. I promise your secret is safe with me. I know that my brother has that affect on girls now. Plus you weren't the only one staring earlier."

Wait what is that suppose to mean. I didn't have time to consider because next thing I knew I was being pulled into the kitchen by the annoying pixie to one of the most delicious smells in the world.


	4. Chick Fit

I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Something really smells good. What is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Edward made some mushroom raviolis. Don't they smell like they can melt in your mouth. It smells better than yours Bella." Emmett said. He got a good smack on the back of the head after the last comment by Rose. Guess she doesn't want conflict, not that I was going to start one.

"Yeah, it does Emmett." At that everyone in the room turned from what they were doing and stared at me. What did I do? I complimented his food. Shit, I always gag at what he cooks. But hell its never smelt like this before. Thank god Edward was off doing something else or I would have been mortified.

"What can't I say something that is the truth. I may cook a lot but that's only because I'm hungry not because I'm some five star chef." I laughed at myself until I heard the sweetest voice in the world. It sounded like honey.

"What's so funny? And what is true?" He sounded a little confused, almost as confused as I have been since I saw him. I turned around, ready to explain what I was saying. But I was not ready for him to be looking so damn hot. I mean come on he is fully clothed and he still looks like some Greek god. I stammered for a minute before I could actually answer.

I looked him straight in the eye; wrong move. "I was just um, saying that your food smells good." But after I finished I couldn't look away. He didn't seem like he was even trying to leave my gaze. WTF!

I heard someone clear their throat, and it broke my stare. I leaped out of my seat and feel into Edward knocking both of us down to the ground. I landed on top of him and quickly got up. But I was on him long enough to feel his rock hard body. God.

When I turned around to get up everyone was sort of doing the staring but trying to look unsurprised thing. Because seriously if this would of happened last summer he probably would of given me a black eye or something. Well not really but you get my point.

But now having this weird thing going on is way worse. It's awkward. At least than I knew where we stood, we hated each other. But now, well I don't exactly know. We are being friendly. Yep, that's it we are being cordial so everyone doesn't have to put up with us being immature.

Maybe God heard my prayers and made Edward go to a reform school while he was away. I let out a little giggle when I thought this. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. God, I totally spaced out. I need to recover. I'm already acting weird enough.

"What are you staring at? Can't a person laugh at themselves?" No one seemed to believe it but went on with what they were doing.

Lunched seemed like a million miles since than.

After the awkward second fall, I went and sat down at the table. But only for a second because Alice insisted on me help make lunch. I ended up making a salad. Rose made the drinks though, Sex on the Beach. Her favorite. In more ways than one.

We all sat down at the table when everything was done. Alice sat next to Jasper, if you could even call it that, she was pretty much in his lap. And than Rose and Emmett sat across from them. I sat in between Alice and Rose across from Edward who was sitting between Jasper and Emmett.

The meal was going good until Alice mentioned something to Edward. I couldn't really understand what she said because she practically whispered it. But it seemed to piss Edward off. He stopped talking after that. Alice just sighed and hunched her shoulders acting innocent.

We all got down eating, and as we started putting the dished in the sink, I heard the familiar question being asked.

"So what do you want to do now? Maybe we could play truth or dare?" Alice chirped loudly. We all groaned.

"Now Alice you know this always ends badly. Edward or Bella always start arguing or hitting each other with the nearest object." Rose said. Although it sounded more like a practice conversation than something she just thought of. What is going on between everyone. I feel completely lost.

"Whatever, your such a bitch Rose. Just because you don't want us to try and make you do something that you might regret because you will have to see the guy the next morning!" Alice smiled triumphantly and Rose was well the color of a rose. I had never seen her that red before. At first everyone was a little shocked at the little outburst but than we couldn't hold our laughter back.

Tonight is definitely going to be interesting.


	5. I'm in Love with a Stripper

We all went to the basement. This is where we spent the majority of the time inside, other than our beds. It had a huge 62 inch flat screen and ever movie imaginable. Plus a huge sofa that was almost better than my bed. And two oversized chairs with ottomans. We all proceeded to take our seats. Jasper and Alice took one of the chairs while Emmett took the other. Me, then Rose, and then Edward sat on the couch.

"Okay you guess I'll go first. Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face. This was going to be good. Emmett always, always choose dare.

"Dare, of course my lady." We all tried to hold back our laughs.

"Well my dear fellow, I dare you to get up and strip for all of us! But if your too scared I have an alternative." Well this was a surprise. I mean usually she did this kind of thing to Jasper not Emmett. That was usually when the game started to die down too. But whatever Alice is cooking up is good because Emmett is blood red.

" You little… of course I'm not going to do that. I choose the alternative." He said it as though he just won the biggest challenge of his life.

"Your choice. Okay so the alternative is that you have to give Rose a lap dance." Alice is a good manipulator, I'll give her that much but what the hell. She knew this was going a little far. She knew how much they liked each other, they were always to scared it would ruin the friendship though. Why would she be throwing this kind of temptation to them. What is she up too?

"Whatever. Get me some music." Emmett almost snarled at Alice. She looked a little taken back then composed herself and jumped off of Jaspers lap.

She went to the stereo and put on a CD. Then I'm in Love with a Stripper started blasting all over the room. We all started cracking up. But Rose looked pissed. She kept giving Alice the evil eye. I thought Rose was in on this, must not be.

When Emmett could finally stand up again he grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the chair he was just sitting in. She sat down looking apprehensive. Rose is no prude so she must just be scared that Emmett is gonna do something stupid.

Emmett started grinding into Rose and her faced changed. It looked almost like lust was consuming her whole body. Damn, if only some guy could have that effect on me.

The song continued and so did Emmett. Both of the people involved in this dare seemed to be liking it a little too much. Everyone else, myself including me, couldn't catch their breath because we were laughing so hard. In fact at some point during this very funny routine I had some how fallen on to Edward and was laughing. He didn't seem to notice me either. When the song ended we were still laughing but everyone one else seemed to be normal other than the stares. Damn. That's the third time today that me and Edward have acted weird around each other, or rather unlike the evil pricks we are usually to one another.

We straighten up but as I was getting up I felt a surge of electricity go through my body. I knew he had to feel it too so I looked up at him. But he was sitting up straighter than board. WTF. I guess he didn't feel it than. I tried to sit straight too. We probably looked like some weird psychos. I didn't really care. I want these things to stop now.

"Okay so it's my turn huh? Well let's see. I could choose Alice but that is too easy. How about Bella."

"Huh, were you saying something?" Good one Bella of course he was, he was choosing me to be the next victim. He continued with giving me the choice. " Um, I guess I pick dare." Shit, I should of picked truth, no way is this gonna be good his face just looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Dare huh? This is a toughy." He smiled an evil grin. Shit. "Bella, I dare you to kiss Edward, on the lips." No fucking way!

"No fucking way! Nope, not gonna happen." I knew I looked like a raspberry but I could careless. Why would he do that?

"You have to or you will have to endure the alternative, and you saw how bad mine was so I wouldn't even let that one enter you mind as a consideration." He had a point. Wait what am I saying.

But than my saving grace came. Just as I was adjusting my body to face Edward, since Rose was now sitting in Emmett's lap after the dance. The electricity went out. I let a sigh escape my lips, and surprisingly so did Edward.

I looked at him like thank god, he send the same look my way but his looked almost disappointed?

Alice jumped up. "Okay we have to get some candles. And Bella," I looked up at her, "don't think that we are going to forget where we left off."

Stupid damn pixie.


	6. When it Rains

**EPV**

I got back from London two hours ago, and Alice is already on my case about being nice this summer. I'm not the only one she should be lecturing. Bella is usually the one who starts it. She is so damn stubborn sometimes. It makes me so angry.

After I got back from my whole European experience, a big whoop if you ask me, I'm not even gonna be able to get a good nights sleep. Alice has us all scheduled to leave tomorrow at six in the morning so we can arrive in time to cherish the day. At least that's what she thinks, I'm gonna sleep in and drive my own ass to our summer house. No fucking way am I gonna just get up so I can be tortured by that stupid girl.

I collapsed on my bed with my clothes still on, who gives a flip what I wear to bed. I'm to tired to change. I laid my head down on the pillow. I set my phone's alarm to ten and then got up to lock my door. No way am I gonna have that annoying pixie come barging in here in the morning.

It took no longer than five minutes for me to pass out. I awoke in the morning to the sound of rain hitting the back of the house. Shit, what time is it?

I looked at my phone and it was already eleven. Crap, I better hurry. I didn't mean to sleep in so long. Alice is going to kill me.

I finally arrived at the house. I ran up stairs to put on some swimming trunks since Alice called me on the way and told me that they would meet me by the pool. Perfect opportunity to throw Bella in.

I threw on my trunks and ran down stairs. As I exited the back door I noticed a really hot girl fixing to fall so I ran up and caught her. I wonder who she is, Alice usually only invites Rose and…Bella. Shit the girl turned around and it was no other. It startled me for a bit because she looked so god damn beautiful. We caught each others gaze and I couldn't seem to let her go. What is wrong with me, this is fucking Bella. The girl who ruined almost every summer for me. But she looked so different.

"Sorry." She squeaked. It was so cute. Shut up Edward. She is not cute. She is the devil.

"It's fine. Really you should watch where your going." Nice Edward. Be a nice guy and she start thinking your weird. But hell, I don't want to be rude. Wait yes I do, why wouldn't I. I have always been mean to Bella. What is happening?

Bella started walking off after she picked up her towel. I couldn't help but look at her ass. It was so perfect. And the blue on her skin. STOP IT! That is Bella your thinking about. Ugh, why couldn't it be anyone but her.

Bella went and laid down on the lounge chair next to Alice, and Alice looked pretty pleased for some reason. I'll have to ask her about it later.

I noticed Jasper and Emmett were in the pool so I went over and jumped in cannon ball style.

The time passed quickly and I was starting to get hungry. I looked up and noticed a few rain clouds coming our way. I started pointing at them so everyone could see. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks and then Alice looked down at Bella. Bella must have fallen asleep because Alice was now trying to wake her up. I started getting out of the pool and took my towel off the nearby seat.

I dried off and went inside to make some lunch. Maybe I could show these guys what I learned while I was away. I'll get it started and than head up to my room to change.


	7. Show Some Love

**A/N Okay so I hate to do this, but it's the only way I know if someone is reading or not.**

**I'm not gonna post more chapters until I have at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm not asking for a lot.**

**And than after I get those 2 I will post the new chapter.**

**Oh, and every chapter needs atleast one Review from now on or I won't post a new one. **

**That way I know if someone is still reading. **

**P.S. I am not doing this for recognition. **

**I'm doing this because its frustrating to see how many people read your story but you get no reviews.**

**I makes me feel as though it sucked so no one is going to continue reading if I post a new chapter. **


	8. Almost

**A/N Okay here is the next Chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**And thank you for reviewing.**

**Remember I will put up the next chapter if I get atleast one review for this chapter.**

**Reviews are love.**

* * *

EPV

After I went and changed into some jeans and a simple t-shirt I went back to the kitchen. I had started the food before I left, I hope it didn't burn. I was smelling fine so I should be good.

As I got nearer to the kitchen I could hear them having a conversation I only picked up the last part when I got in there.

"What can't I say something that is the truth. I may cook a lot but that's only because I'm hungry not because I'm some five star chef." Bella said and then she let out a little laugh. God her laugh was so sweet and innocent. What am I saying, in the past I thought her laugh sounded like the freaking Nanny from the TV show. Damn, what is happening to me.

"What's so funny? And what is true?" I asked, a little confused since I only heard the last of the conversation.

Bella turned around meeting my eyes. "I was just um, saying that your food smells good." She stammered. She was so cute. I wonder what it would be like if we kissed. Wait no. Edward remember this is Bella

But once her eyes meet mine I couldn't break my stare. Her eyes were so deep and I could get lost looking into them. I wonder how I never noticed this before. Actually I could, we are suppose to hate each other not be staring each other in the eyes and me thinking about taking her right here, right now on the kitchen counter.

But unfortunately we had an audience and someone cleared their throat. I was surprised actually about that, I was surprise that it took them that long. I mean come on how does this look to them, because I know that I have no idea what is going on.

But once Bella remembered she and heard the throat clear, she leaped out of her seat and fell right on me. Knocking us both down to the ground. She got up just as quickly as she fell, but for that one second she was on top of me I could feel every ounce of her it and made me want to just rip her clothes off.

When she jumped up she had such a flustered look on her face that everyone was staring at us.

She looked a little spaced, and then she let out a giggle. In all the time I've known Bella she has never ever let a giggle come out of her lips. What could she have been thinking about?

"What are you staring at? Can't a person laugh at themselves?" She sighed out. No one seemed to believe her, I wonder what everyone else thinks she was thinking.

She took a seat at the table, and I went to finish making the food. I guess I wouldn't get my answer.

As I started to make the food, I couldn't help but keep staring at Bella. She was so beautiful. Its so awkward knowing that I use to treat her like such crap.

Alice eventually caught me staring and made Bella come help me make lunch. I really don't like Alice sometimes, but for this I was thankful. I was electrifying having Bella so close to me.

She made the salad, I kept staring watching as she diced the tomatoes and cut the cucumber.

Rose was helping too. She was making Sex on the Beach, one thing I knew she was good at. Me and Rose have never hooked up, but that doesn't mean I've never seen her on accident a few times with a random guy on the beach.

We all got done making our assigned part of the meal and we went and sat down, bringing our accomplishments with us.

I sat directly across from Bella, but right next to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett sat by Rose, or was sitting by Bella, and Alice was sitting by Jasper who was also by Bella.

While we were eating Alice leaned over Jasper and poked my arm.

I shot her a look that said What the Hell. She then motioned for me to come closer.

"So Edward, do you like Bella? I've seen you staring at her all day." Stupid damn pixie. I don't like Bella, its just weird seeing her like that.

"Of course not Alice, come one were talking about Bella here. I don't even feel comfortable in the same room with her." I just realized that wasn't true anymore. But I couldn't tell Alice that.

She just smiled smug at me which pissed me off.

She sat back normally and when she leaned back I saw Bella's face. She was looking at me with curiosity. She probably heard what I said to Alice, shit. I might not like her very much, but that is just mean to say that when someone is sitting across from you.

We all got done eating and were putting the dishes in the sink when the all too familiar question rang in my ears. Damn.

"So what do you want to do now? Maybe we could play truth or dare?" Alice chirped loudly. We all groaned.

"Now Alice you know this always ends badly. Edward or Bella always start arguing or hitting each other with the nearest object." Rose said. A little too nonchalantly. What are these two up too?

"Whatever, your such a bitch Rose. Just because you don't want us to try and make you do something that you might regret because you will have to see the guy the next morning!" Alice smiled victorious and Rose turned the color of a red skittle. She was the brightest shade of red I have ever seen her in my life, I wanted to laugh but I knew now wasn't the time.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

We made our way down to the basement. It was pretty much every guys dream down here. Every form of technology known to man was down here.

We all took our seats.

Alice and Jasper took one of the big chairs, and Emmett took the other.

Rose sat in between me and Bella on the couch.

"Okay you guess I'll go first. Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice had a huge smile on her face. This was going to be good, Emmett always choose dare. And it was usually the best part of the night.

"Dare, of course my lady." We were all holding back our laughter. Of course leave it to Emmett to make his own demise that much easier.

"Well my dear fellow, I dare you to get up and strip for all of us! But if your too scared I have an alternative." What, that's just wrong. I don't want to see Emmett strip, and knowing him he wont do it. Alice already knows this so what is she up too?

" You little… of course I'm not going to do that. I choose the alternative." He said with a huge smile on his face, he thought the worst was over, yeah right were talking about Alice here.

"Your choice. Okay so the alternative is that you have to give Rose a lap dance." Oh my God. This is so much better. Emmett has been wanting to get with Rose since the first day he saw her, which is kidda creepy because we were still in Elementary. But you get the idea.

"Whatever. Get me some music." Emmett pretty much yelled at Alice. I guess he wasn't very happy about this. I wonder what happened while I was away.

She hesitant for a split second and then she jumped off of Jasper's lap and went and put on the song. I'm In Love with a Stripper started blasting out of the speakers and everyone started laughing except for Rose and Emmett.

Rose looked really pissed and kept looking at Alice like she was going to kill her. Wow, something really must have happened because this isn't normal. But really what has been today?

Emmett got up and went and got Rose telling her to sit in the chair he was just in. She sat down and he started to give her the lap dance. Once their bodies made contact the pissed expression left her face and she looked like she was fixing to start moaning at any minute. God I wish I could do that to a girl.

While the little dance continued everyone else in the room was laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Since Rose had left it left the space between me and Bella empty.

Because we were laughing so hard she fell on me slightly, when she did by whole body started tingling. I was as if a jolt of electricity had went through my entire body. I didn't know the song had ended because next thing I knew we were getting stared at again, what was this like the hundredth time.

I immediately straightened up. After Alice's question at supper no way was I gonna let them keep thinking that stuff. But as Bella left my body, I felt this need to touch her again. It made me feel empty on the inside. What is she doing to me. One minute I can't stand her and the next I cant keep her out of my mind.

I was kicked out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice.

"Okay so it's my turn huh? Well let's see. I could choose Alice but that is too easy. How about Bella." Oh boy.

"Huh, were you saying something?" She said, looking a little dazed. I wonder if she had felt it too? Emmett gave her the choices and of course she had to pick dare. I mean why wouldn't she, she always did.

"Dare huh? This is a toughy." He smiled an evil grin. Shit. "Bella, I dare you to kiss Edward, on the lips." No fucking way! How could this day get any worse.

But wait maybe I would get to see what it would be like, not that I really want too. But it might help make what's going on a little bit more understandable, because if we kiss and I am automatically repulsed maybe things will go back to normal. But than again what if I like it, or if she likes it. Than what.

I didn't have much more time to consider my options because Bella was turning her body towards me ready to get the kiss over with. She didn't look too eager.

But than out of no where the lights went black and I let out a little sigh, and too my surprise so did Bella.

I turned my face back towards her and her eyes looked thankful, but at the same time a little curious?

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I hoped you liked it. **

**Please Review.**

**And it would be cool if you would check out my other stories as well. **


	9. Virus

**A/N Okay everyone, sorry for not updating like I promised. I know I did do some of the chapters for some of my stories though.**

**My computer has gotten a virus.**

**So I don't know when I will be able to update again.**

**But don't forget about the stories because I am scribbling away in notebooks writing the new chapters for all of my stories. **

**I hope this doesn't make any one upset, but I can't even get on my computer. **

**I had chapters completed and then my computer crashed. **

**I was pretty upset. **

**This is the thid computer in two years that I have lost everything randomly.**

**Please just remember my stories so when I do get them up I still have my wonderful readers to read them. **

**Thanks and Sorry**


	10. Lights Out Means Pixie Magic

**I know you hate me, you don't have to remind me. I am so sorry for not updating in the last few months, if you want to know the constant drama that followed me around not allowing me to update then I would gladly tell you if you send a pm. **

**This chapter is from a new point of view. I wasn't go this direction at the beginning when I was writing this story but the then it just took on a life of it's own. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did I would make Edward be less of a prude.**APV

* * *

No way are they getting out of this! I've known since the first time that Edward pushed Bella into the dirt in the new outfit I bought her that it was love. I mean why else would he openly ask for me to kick his ass unless he was doing that stupid 'let's pick on a girl and then they won't know that I like her' bullshit.

I've discussed it with Jasper a few times. He thinks that they both probably have some kind of feelings for each other but their hate out wieghs everything else out. That was until this summer. Everything was normal, well until they both were in the same room and not yelling at each other. When Bella fell onto Edward I instinctualy cringed waiting for the need to cover my ears, it always happens, but it didn't this time.

To my surprise and I'm thinking everyone elses too, they actually were nice to each other.

It was odd, very odd.

Maybe it's like taht old saying 'Abscence makes the heart grow fonder'. Except in there case it made them remember they had a heart when talking to each other.

It was a sight to witness.

That's why when I decided we were oging to play truth or dare that there was no way that if no one else didn't make them have some kind of physical contact, particually around the mouth region, then I sure the hell was.

But then the fucking storm had to come and ruin it. Except it's not ruined. Candles, lots and lots of candles. Why didn't I think of this before?

"Come on Jasper, your gonna help me get some candles. A little dark isn't going to ruin our fun." I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to his feet. Or atleast that's what it looked like, really I was basicly holding his hand.

"Okay babe, but don't we need a flashlight or something to get them. Can you see in the dark?" He did have a point, the candles were in the basement and it would be dangerous and rather scarey to go down there with no flashlight.

"Okay, Edward and Emmett go get the flashlights from Carlisles study." I was waiting for the objection I knew that was fixing to come, and I couldn't help but think whoever made me so quick to formulate my master plans.

"But Pixie you know I'm scared of the dark, I don't want to be left alone." Rose was a great actress, I'll give her that. Yes he was scared of the dark, but she wouldn't be alone. Emmet wouldn't leave her though now that she put on her puppy dog voice.

"Oh, Rosie I'm not leaving you alone honey. I'm right here, please don't start crying. Come on Rose baby it's fine." Emmett's comforting words were rather sweet but sickening at the same time. Can you say whipped?

"It's fine I can go by myself, I'm not scared of some boogeyman." God Edward's can be a douche sometimes. That's why he needs Bella though.

"Your such a prick Edward, Rose is terrified of the dark you know that." I could practically hear Edward rolling his eyes at Emmett's comment. I was tempted myself.

"Why don't you go with him Bella?" Jasper stole the question right out of my mouth. If I didn't know any better I would say he could read my mind. He is definately getting some tonihgt.

"What? Why?" Bella's whiney voice joined the conversation. Whiney wasn't attractive on Bella, and even in the dark I could see her scrunched up face and pursed lips. I almost started laughing just thinking of the visual.

"We don't need to let someone wonder around, haven't you seen horror movies Bella. A big storm rolls in, teenagers are stuck in a house in the middle of no where, the electricity goes out, and then the killer picks them off one by one. It's merely a safety issue." I had to almost break poor Jasper's hand in attempt to keep my voice serious. If I would of broke down laughing during that ridicuouls speech then Emmett might as well just go with Emmett.

"Your absurd Alice, but I don't feel like arguing and the dark is starting to freak me out." I couldn't help but squeal on the inside. If I have voices in my head they probably would be deaf. Luckily my outward excitment of winning agaisnt stubborn Bella so easily was hidden thanks to the dark, but I think I might of accidentaly stepped on Jasper's foot when I was jumping up and down.

"Edward, I think I can handle getting up the stairs by myself." Sounding like it was coming from the base of the steps, Bella made Edward's name sound like he was Hitler or something.

"Bella, I would rather not deal with your broken leg in a rain storm while the lights are out. Plus what if Alice is right and there is someone trying to pick us off one by one. They could easily be a vampire, and if you cut yourself you would be giving them an open invitation. Do you really want to risk your life to a vampire just because you don't want to touch me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice, but you could also tell he was losing patience. Good, they need to get feed up, but this time instead of fighting they can find another way to work off that extra stress.

I wasn't the only one listening to their banter because we all were doing piss poor jobs of containing our laughs. Some where on the other side of the room, some one tried to cover a snort, and sadly I think it was Emmett.

That only spurred our little Bella on because she huffed and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you thought. **

**Did you like Alice's point of view?**

**What do you want to happen when they go up stairs?**

**Review and tell me. **


End file.
